


Avengers: Disassembled

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Relaunch"/Earth-199999α [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: The fallout of the snap's divergent reality continues, as Tony Stark severs all ties with the Avengers. More than that, he's made it his goal to make them obsolete.Things don't look good for Earth's Mightiest Heroes...Until an old friend comes knocking with an offer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Shield Relaunch Verse”, AKA Earth 199999-Alpha.
> 
> Small but important crossover with my “Agents of SHIELD” storyline.

_“To whom it may concern,_

_These premises are the legal property of Stark Industries, and as such, with all outside use agreements by non-Stark affiliated entities and groups hereby terminated as per company directive dated 10/1/2018, included within this packet, you are required to vacate these premises within thirty days as required by New York State law.”_

Bruce Banner put the letter down on the table.

“He can’t be serious.” He said to Romanoff. 

“Let me see that?” Rogers said, picking the letter up.

“At least he’s giving us notice and hasn’t shown up with the moving truck and the sheriff to chase us out.” Lang added.

“Tony wouldn’t actually do that. Would he?” Banner asked.

“Do you really need to ask?” Rhodey told him. “Tony hasn’t returned my calls in months. I tried to visit him in person and got carried out the door by his security after he turned my legs off…”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to take your suit.” Rogers said.

“It’s government property now.” Rhodes said “In exchange for a tax break and a ten year contract to service the suit, so long as I’m the one inside.”

“Smart move.” Lang said.

“Well, Tony’s as smart as they come…”

“I just wish he’d use that brain and see reason.” Rogers said. “I mean, he knows that wasn’t us, right?”

“They did this to me, and I am going to make them pay!” Tony Stark fumed in his workshop.

“Tony, please, calm down.” Pepper Potts pled with him.

“This is calm, dear” Stark said “I’m just stating the facts. I am going to make them obsolete.”

“I saw the doctor…” Pepper said “It’s a girl. It’s Morgan. Tony, she’s right here.”

“No. She’s A Morgan. She’s not MY Morgan…”

“Tony… I’m going to go away for a couple days… Visit my folks. Would you… like to come…”

“No... No… I probably shouldn’t. Pepper… You have no idea what’s going on inside me.”

“Tony… it’s been months.” She said “I don’t know because you’re keeping it all to yourself. I haven’t seen you in what feels like forever. This place is a mess, you haven’t showered… this is worse than your PTSD issues after New York.”

Stark stood.

“Pepper… The took EVERYHTING from me. Even IF they didn’t mean it, it happened. We had everything we ever wanted or needed. We were happy…”

He clenched his fists and grimaced.

“Tony, please, just… end this… Let it go.”

“I tried that once… I tried to give up on my past. And you know where it got me? HERE!” He swiped everything off his desk, sending it all crashing to the ground.

Pepper just looked at him and walked out of the room.

“FINE!” he yelled, before returning to work.

“Gonna show them…”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, the Avengers got a message that Stark finally wanted to speak to them.

“Well, I admit I wasn’t planning on attending this meeting in person.” Stark said

“You aren’t” Rogers told him as he waved his hand through the hologram.

“I just though you should know where we stand, and let’s face it, lawyers, the way they do things like this takes all the fun out of it. So impersonal.”

“As if this is any better…” Romanoff said under her breath

“Tony…” Rogers began

Stark held up one finger to interrupt him,

“I know you got my letter… I expect you all out the door by the first of the month. I also want back anything I made for you, barring what is no longer legally mine” he said, looking at Rhodey “And you will no longer be getting a single penny from me. Maybe you guys should go ride around in Lang’s van…”

Stark said before starting to hum the “A-Team” theme

“Very funny…” Rogers said sarcastically, “It that all?”

“No, No, there’s one more thing.” Stark said “Tune in to WHIH tomorrow night at 6. I’ve got something special cooked up… oh and I’m having the TV and internet shut off at 6:05, so you might not want to miss this…”

“_Good evening Everyone, I’m Christine Everheart and this is a special WHIH News Front exculsive with the one and only Tony Stark. It’s wonderful to see you again.”_

_“Great to see you two, Ms. Everheart. Honestly, I don’t think I’d be here if it wasn’t for our little… conversation all those years ago.”_

“…He did NOT just go there on live TV…” Rhodey said, shaking his head.

“What?” Lang asked.

“Do I really need to explain it…”

Lang sat up for second, realizing what was going on.

“_So… what’s the big surprise?” _Everheart asked on the TV.

“_Well, as I’m sure you all know, something big happened in Wakanda a few months ago. Something that… well, changed me. Changed a lot of us. And, quite honestly, it made me think._

_“Avengers have many nicknames, and one, to me stands out. Earth’s mightiest Mortals. And that, I think, lies at the problem. Mortality. People like us, no matter the powers, or the skills or… we’re still just fragile creatures that can easily be broken. Take Cap. With all his enhanced skills and body, he’s no more bullet proof than I am. What happens when someone gets off that one good shot._

_“That is why… I made these. Friday? If you will?”_

A curtain behind Stark began to open, revealing modified Iron legion robots. Each one painted to match a member of the Avengers, save Lang.

“_Miss Everheart, I am proud to introduce to you and the world, the A. I. Avengers. Each one a perfect substitute for the original. They can each do everything we need them to do, and they will not fail to keep their promises…”_

Stark said the last line staring straight down the camera. The Avengers knew full well he was talking to them.

Each robot stepped forward, turned in a circle for the camera, and then returned to it’s place.

_“Mister Stark… If I may be so bold, didn’t your last attempt to…”_

_“I know… I know… Ultron was a failure. But I was using an alien AI I didn’t properly examine before I got to work. No, these are much more basic machines. They’re not much smarter than an Alexa, quite honestly. They will…”_

At that, the TV shut off.

“Who was sitting on the remote?” Thor asked.

“It’s 6:05.” Rhodey noted “He said he was having the TV shut off…”


	3. Chapter 3

The remaining weeks of October rushed past, the Avengers not being able to find a new base with no financial support backing them up. Several nations were fighting to have the team move there, with Wakanda also offering to take them in, but with the US demanding they fall under their authority, the group was stuck up a creek without a paddle.

The group spent Halloween loading the last of their belongings into Lang’s van. Most of their gear had been confiscated by Stark.

“Sure, am gonna miss this place.” Rhodey said.”

“I’m gonna miss it and I was barely here.” Lang said.

“Looks like you folks are in need of a little help…” a voice said.

“Director Fury?” Romanoff asked.

“Who were you expecting?” He said, sitting in the driver’s seat of Lang’s van.

“How did you get in there?” Lang asked.

“Smart tip… Maybe you shouldn’t leave your doors unlocked…”

“What kind of help are you offering?” Rogers asked

“The kind were the only person who loses is Stark.”

“That’s slowly becoming the popular kind around here…”

The early next day, the crowded van pulled up on the end of a pier at the Newport News shipyards.

“OK, next time, we take two cars…” Banner said as he stepped out.

“At least you didn’t have an Axe poking you in the back… the whole entire ride” Rhodey countered

“Where are we?” Lang asked.

“Your new home.” Fury said.

Laid up at the pier they were standing on was an aircraft carrier.

“While it was named _Iliad_, you’re more than welcome to pick something else.” Fury said.

“You’re giving us an old SHIELD carrier?” Romanoff asked.

“Would you rather travel around in a van solving crimes?”

Fury lead them down the pier and up the gangway onto the ship.

“She’s going to need a lot of work to get her up to working condition. SHIELD scrapped a lot of her components over the years and we’re only just starting to get things back.”

The group walked into the operations room find two young agents working on the computers.

One of them, a young woman sitting at one machine, looked up with a small squeak, kicking her companion who was lying on his back under the table next to her. He sat up, hitting his head on the bottom of the desk with a loud Thud.

“Everyone, these are Agents Daisy Johnson and Scott Riley, two of SHIELD’s bright, young talent…” Fury said, looking at the two.

“um… hi…” Daisy said.

“You’re Kent’s grandson, from Florida?” Rogers asked Scott, who nodded.

“So… these are the agents who kept SHIELD going?” Romanoff asked.

“Well, some of them.” Fury admitted

“Captain… It’s an honor to actually get to talk… Coulson told us quite a lot about you.” Scott said stepping up to Rogers. “Always regretting never getting you to sign his cards.”

“Coulson… regretted the cards… wait…”

Rogers immediately realized what was going on and looked at Fury.

“Something you want to tell us, Fury?”

“Well, he’s busted…” Scott muttered under his breath to his girlfriend, who elbowed him in the gut.

“So he didn’t die?” Thor asked.

“No, he did… It just didn’t stick.” Fury admitted “Until recently, that is.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Who else knew?” Romanoff asked as Fury finished telling them what happened to Phil Coulson.

“Well, aside from myself?” Fury said “Basically everyone who mattered knew at some level.”

“Why?”

“Well… to be completely honest… We were facing the same question Stark asked last night on TV, what would happen if one of you died.”

“You put him through THAHIT? After he told you the risks?” Romanoff asked in shock.

“You used Coulson as a test subject?” Banner asked.

“No… I used it on him because I saw him as one of you. A man worthy of the title of ‘Avenger” Fury said, straighting up “In the intervening years, he went on to lead SHIELD in ways I can’t help but be proud of. He was the one who found Loki’s scepter in Sokovia. He rebuilt the helicarrier. He was the one who took point in dealing with the explosion in new Inhumans, two of whom are standing in this very room…”

“You’re both inhuman?” Banner asked, turning to the two young agents.

“Yeah…” Daisy said.

Banner went to ask the pair some questions while Rogers continued grilling Fury.

“Why didn’t you tell us.”

“Coulson dying became the catalyst for you becoming a team. I didn’t want to devalue that. I’m sorry. Truly, I’m sorry. Come on, there’s more ship to see. ”

Fury continued the tour of the ship, finishing back up in the operations center.

“Well, you folks interested in a slightly used war ship?” He asked in jest. “We have some great financing offers…”

“Fury, we’d like to discuss this for a moment.” Rogers asked. He began to lead the team out the door.

“Captain Rogers… could you wait a second, please.” Daisy said before whispering something in her boyfriend’s ear. He quickly ran out of them.

“Can I help you with something, Agent Johnson?”

“Actually, I think I might be able to help you. During the incident when you met Scott in Florida, we came across a world where Thanos killed everyone but Thor. He gave us something to keep, figuring it might help us. And, for the most part, it did… But… in all honesty, I think you should have it.”

Scott returned with and object wrapped in a sheet, which he passed to Daisy who in turn handed it to Rogers.

He removed the sheet.

“My shield.” He said in amazement.

“Well, the other you, but, yeah.” Daisy said.

“Not the older version of me?”

“No… He refused it.”

Rogers looked down at the gift.

“Thank you.” He said.

The team headed out the door to talk.

“You know, the other one thought you should have that.” Scott said to Daisy.

“This just feels right.” She told him “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

After a little while, Fury walked up to the group on the ships’ deck.

“I just got off the phone with Sam.” Rogers said “He’s onboard, and so are the rest of us.”

“Good. I’ll assign a contingent of SHIELD agents to work with you. Agent Mackenzie will be lesioning with you for a few weeks while to get you up to speed. He used to serve on this ship. Knows it’s ins and outs.”

“Great… We can we move in?” Lang asked, jokingly.

“You already have.” Fury said. As if on cue, SHIELD’s Zephyr One transport aircraft approached, flew over them and set down on the flight deck. The rear hatch dropped open and the SHIELD agents inside quickly beginning to unload the equipment they brought.

“We’ll have you up and running in no time flat…” Fury said.

“I hope so…” Rogers said.

“Why the long face?” Fury asked.

“It’s just… I can’t help but think about… Everything.

“The other world?” Fury asked.

Rogers nodded. “What if Stark’s right. What if this is our fault?”

“And what if those memories were fakes implanted by Thanos to cause this?” Fury asked.

“No…” Rogers said “Those are real… It was all real…” Rogers said as he watched the SHIELD crew unload the plane.

“Whatever they are… They don’t matter.”

“You’re right…” Rogers said.

The two men headed back inside to supervise the workers.

“Has anyone reached out to that Parker kid?”

“Oh, yeah, we’ve got plans for him…”

Meanwhile.

“How are the field tests going on the Hulk units?” Stark asked Friday as he watched the video recordings of the Black Widow and Falcon units during their field tests.

“Unit one has been suffering from stress fractures in the elbow joints.” The AI responded. “Last test it just about tore it’s arm’s off, only held on by the hydraulic lines.”

“That’s to be expected at first with those units. Same thing happened with Veronica, takes some fine tuning of the materials. I’ll look at the complete test results when they’re ready and see what reinforcing needs to be done.”

The phone on his desk began to ring.

“Boss, it’s Miss Potts. She wants to know if you’ll be joining her at all during the trip?”

“Tell her I can’t talk right now.”

“Also” Friday continued “Your 3:30 appointment is here.”

“Great… Great… they’re early. Good. Send them in.”

The door opened. Stark went to greet his guests.

“Dr. Richards… so nice to finally meet you.” Stark said. “We’re going to be doing some _fantastic_ things together…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you’re wondering.
> 
> Clint is spending time with his family and coming to grips with the memories of what his 199999-Prime counterpart did during the five year timeskip.  
Wanda is off trying to get over the loss of Vision.  
Sam got roped into a project with the Air Force.


End file.
